Timeline
=Age of the Dragons (13000 MS - 10148 MS)= *13000 MS The Age of the Dragons begins; Nyxator is born. *12750 MS Dragons emerge from the oceans on Magnamund. *12209 MS Nyxator creates the lorestones. False dragons are born from Naar’s blood. *11890 MS The War of the Wyrms takes place. *10869 MS Cynx is destroyed by the false dragons, Maligna and Sinnigar. *10148 MS Draconic holocaust caused by Maligna and Sinnigar kills all the true dragons except Nyxator; Nyxator is exiled to the core of Magnamund. the Age of the Dragons ends and the Age of Entropy begins. =Age of Entropy (10148 MS - 9000 MS)= *10000 MS Age of Entropy begins, the lesser races of Magnamund migrate throughout the land and hide from the false dragons with the help of the old races. =Age of Chaos (9000 MS - 6700 MS)= *9000 MS the Age of Chaos begins. Maligna is killed in battle against the other false dragons. The false dragons are then hunted down by the old races until their extermination. *8560 MS An earthquake creates the Tentarias, splitting Magnamund in two. *8011 MS Volcanic activity begins reshaping much of north and south Magnamund. The Rymerift is formed. =Age of Eternal Night (7000 MS - 4608 MS)= *7000 MS The Age of Eternal Night begins. Magnamund falls into darkness after the aftershocks of the major earthquake that created the tentarias causes ash and debris to spew into the air. *6800 MS Naar sends the mindless ones to Magnamund to create Naaros. *6750 MS The volcanic reshaping of much of Magnamund ends. *6700 MS Agarash the Damned emerges from Naaros and conquers southern Magnamund *5000 MS The nations of Xiin, Raan, Sawathat and Carsas are destroyed. *4906 MS The great dragon Nyxator is slain by Agarash the Damned. The lorestones of Nyxator are captured by Agarash the Damned. =Age of War (4608 MS - 3572 MS)= *4608 MS The Elder Magi appear on Magnamund. The Age of Eternal Night ends and the Age of War begins. *4570 MS The Elder Magi enter Naaros and steal the lorestones of Nyxator from Agarash the Damned. =Age of the Old Kingdoms (3572 MS - 1600 MS)= *3572 MS The war of one thousand years ends with the death of Agarash the Damned. The doomstones of Agarash the Damned are hidden. The Age of War ends. *3000 MS The Age of the Old Kingdoms begins. Cities are rebuilt throughout Magnamund. *2514 MS The Cener Druids release a plague that nearly wipes out the Elder Magi and drodarians. *2000 MS Age of Awakening begins. Humans begin practicing magic. =Age of Awakening (1600 MS - 0 MS)= *1600 MS The Shianti come to Magnamund through a shadow gate. The Suulash also begin to travel to Magnamund through the shadow gates resulting in a war between them and the Shianti. =Golden Age of the Shianti (MS 0 - MS 3004)= *0 The moonstone is created by the Shianti. The Age of Awakening ends and the Golden Age of the Shianti begins. *MS 289 The Mythenish first settle in Vaduzhan. *MS 675 The ruling household of Lord Margos establishes the Tianese state of Korli. *MS 1007 The Vaderish peoples settle in the lands of present day Lencia. *Ms 1100 Start of the wars between the countries in southern Magnamund. *MS 1199 Cincoria is established as a religious refuge from the doctrines of the grand duchy of Kasland. *MS 1234 The small aluvian provinces unite to form the nation of Lunarlia. *MS 1270 The city of Varetta is founded by the vaderish peoples. *MS 1294 After being granted independence by Lencia, the Vaderish knights form Ilion. *MS 1306 Halia is formed by Duke Saldor of Recantor. Ilion loses its southern foothills to a renegade criminal and other outcasts. *MS 1309 The Nael peoples settle the area of present day Klarnos. The Great Plains War begins. *MS 1366 The Nael people are defeated at the battle of Kaylasr Flat with Lunarlia ending their expansion during the Great Plains War. *MS 1600 The House of Varnos came to throne in Talestria. *MS 1620 The Great Civil War takes place in Vaduzhan resulting in the creation of Bhanar. Autarch Sejanoz takes the rulership of Bhanar. *MS 1660 The Wars of Restitution takes place. The agarashi are pushed from the river valleys of Talestria into the Danarg. *MS 1950 The wars between the countries in southern Magnamund end. *MS 1968 The Druid Wars between the Herbalish and the Cener Druids. *MS 2005 The Klanorians are defeated to the last man after invading Cincoria. *MS 2591 The Drakkarim arrive in Magnamund. Zaldir falls to the Drakkarim. *MS 2606 The Darkdawn War begins. *MS 2610 The Darkdawn War ends. *MS 2800 King Golvas of Klarnos galvanizes his forces to invade Cincoria but mysteriously dies in his sleep. *MS 2801 The Drakkarim overrun Ghatan and begin construction of Torgar. *MS 2829 The Ulnarians land on Magnamund and establish Durenor. =Age of the Black Moon (MS 3000 - MS 3799)= *MS 3000 Age of the Black Moon begins. *MS 3004 Ishir appears to the Shianti and instructs them to leave humankind. The moonstone is returned to the Daziarn and the exodus of the Shianti to the Isle of Lorn begins. The Golden Age of the Shianti ends when the Shianti exile themselves on the Isle of Lorn, away from humans. *MS 3030 Drakkarim invade Lunarlia, conquering most of the country before being defeated in battle at the Battle of Hastrom Fields. *MS 3040 A horde of agarashi emerge from the Gollan Forest and nearly destroy Casala, Kakush. *MS 3055 The Maakengorge is formed. *MS 3070 Defeat of the Klaronians by the drodarian giants after they mistakingly attack camps in Starn, thinking them to be Cincoria installations. *MS 3072 The Darklords appear on Magnamund and Giaks are first bred. *MS 3074 The city state of Casiorn is constructed. *MS 3104 The Sunstone is ultimate by Shasarak the Benevolent . *MS 3150 Nagamir is renamed Darke. The Drakkarim ally themselves to the forces of Naar and swear fealty to the Darklords with the Treaty of Darke. *MS 3154 Shasarak arrived in the Kingdom of Taklakot. *MS 3192 Vashna declares himself archlord of the Darklands. Valdir and Nyvoz fall to the Darklords. Two Darklords are killed by Vashna’s hand. *MS 3250 The Nebora are exterminated by the Darklords in Neboran. *MS 3262 Vashna begins construction of Helgedad. *MS 3280 Taklakot is destroyed in a explosion caused for the malevolent usage of the Sunstone by Taklakotians during absence of Shasarak. Shasarak alone survived this cataclysm, but his magic wards were insufficent to fully protect him. The blast from the Sunstone ripped away his flesh, tore the muscles from his bones, ravaged his arms and legs. The light of the blast half-blinded him; the pain of it fractured his mind. He was the sole creature to crawl from this new wasteland that would be labelled Desolation Valley, but he was a creature now ruined and pitiful. Shasarak the Benevolent was incinerated; in his place only Shasarak the Tyrant remained. *MS 3400 Zlanbeast, kraan, and doomwolves are bred in Helgedad. The War of Desecration begins. *MS 3434 The Sommlending settle on the continent of Magnamund. The construction of Hammerdal takes place. *MS 3450 Holmgrad is constructed. *MS 3520 The Helghast Wars begin. *MS 3550 The Helghast Wars come to a close. King Ulnar I is given the Sommerswerd by Kai. Ogia is founded. *MS 3590 The Council of Families ruling Lyris is dissolved voluntarily in favor of a monarchy with the ruling lord chosen by the largest family. *MS 3600 Gourgaz first start to stalk the earth. A civil war begins in Klarnos after which the citizens construct Vaagen, Klarnos. *MS 3657 The Royal Household of Magador is murdered and the pretender Prince Dolgorn assumes the throne. *MS 3785 Vashna begins the Black Muster in preparation for the war with Sommerlund. *MS 3799 Vashna is defeated at the Battle of Maakengorge. The Battle of Moytura Pass takes place. The death of Ulnar I. The Age of the Black Moon ends and the Age of the Sun-Star begins. The Sommerswerd is given to Durenor to solidify the bond between Sommerlund and Durenor. *MS 3800 The baron of Toran is given a vision from the god Kai. He begins his quest to discover the lorestones of Nyxator. *MS 3810 Raunor takes the name Sun Eagle, and establishes the Order of the Kai Lords. Sun Eagle erects the Kai monastery in western Sommerlund. *MS 3820 Sun Eagle names Strong Bear the first Kai lord. *MS 3880 Ilion enters an alliance with Talestria. *MS 3900 Vassagonians launch an invasion against Anari. *MS 3952 Ljuk is built. *MS 3990 In Ikaya, a palace magic defense activates, sweeping the countryside with red light that creates trenches in the ice hundreds of feet deep and ignites flesh. *MS 4000 Ogia’s mines are back at full operation after having been destroyed in a assault from Borese and Sommlending knights. *MS 4030 The first envoys of Bor establish relations with Boden. *MS 4040 Ragadorn is invaded from the sea by amphibians who are turned away by a combined fleet of Ragadorn and its allies. *MS 4190 The Lakuri fleet is united under the leadership of Cutlass Vhar in a terror campaign against merchant and traffic caravels. *MS 4219 A Giak army besieges the Kai Monastery but is eventually defeated after the Kai Lords learn that by killing the Giak officers, the Giak army could be routed. Zagarna ascends to be the Archlord of Helgedad. *MS 4390 An open revolt in Cleosia against Vassagonia is crushed. *MS 4401 The War of the Lorestones happens in the Stornlands. The Talons of Rashuur sign a 600 year agreement to work as mercenaries for Cleosia. *MS 4417 Castle Demera in Eldenora is besieged and destroyed by the Salonese. *MS 4418 The War of the Lorestones ends. *MS 4434 The Book of the Magnakai is stolen from the Kai Monastery and hidden in the Tomb of the Majhan by Liharat and Bourjali. *MS 4435 Bourjali and Liharat are captured by the Darklords and subsequently tortured and killed in Torgar. *MS 4551 The rise of the Vassagonian Empire begins. *MS 4660 The Kundi begin guerilla raids in Lara against Shasark and his forces. *MS 4663 The War of the Winds takes place. Korli falls to the Shadakine Empire, Lara is destroyed and the Kundi flee to the Azanam. *MS 4683 The Battle of Inkil Reach takes place in southern Magnamund. *MS 4702 The Great Khordiam War takes place. *MS 4771 The death of the Black Zakhan. The Great Khordiam War ends. The Age of magnamund begins. *MS 4780 On the verge of overwhelming Kakush militarily, on the eve of the attack the Vassagonian troops instead fell back and established garrisons along the Vassagonian empires current border. *MS 4950 Zagarna orders the construction of fortresses in the Durncrag Mountains. *MS 5023 Kari is born in Dage. *MS 5028 Jen is born in Dage. *MS 5034 Grey Star is born in an unknown place. *MS 5034 Shasarak is crowning as Overlord of the Shadakine Empire. *MS 5036 Landar is born in Dage. *MS 5038 Vynar Jupe is executed in Amory. *MS 5050 The First Order Kai Lords and the Kai Monastery are destroyed by the forces of Zagarna. Zagarna is killed in battle and his forces are routed. Landar changes his Kai name from Silent Wolf to Lone Wolf. *MS 5050 Grey Star leaves the Isle of Lorn. *MS 5057 Shasark is defeated by Grey Star and the Shadakine armies are defeated. Grey Star - the champion of the Shianti cause - was proclaimed 'Wizard Regent' of the Free Peoples of the old empire, to oversee a time of rebirth and liberty. The only Shadakine who did not return to the Sadi Desert was the Lady Tanith. She and Grey Star were soon married, as many foretold they would be, to form the founding line of a magiocracy destined to rule the new Confederation of Free States formed from the ashes of the old empire. *MS 5060 Queen Evaine of Talestria issues the death penalty for Keezor the Necromancer. *MS 5063 The youths who will be the Second Order of Kai Lords are born. *MS 5070 The youths who will be the Second Order of Kai Lords are sent to the monastery for instruction. *MS 5075 Helgedad is destroyed by Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf destroys the Cenerese plague virus in Mogaruith. Lone Wolf travels to Kaag to rescue Banedon. *MS 5077 Naar sends lavas and dragons to destroy the Second Order of Kai Lords but is defeated after Lone Wolf treks across northern Magnamund to save them. *MS 5080 Lone Wolf confronts and defeats Wolf’s Bane. *MS 5081 Lone Wolf travels to the plane of darkness to recover the moonstone. *MS 5083 A Second Order Kai lord travels to Mydnight. Lord Vandyn discovers the Runes of Agarash and his Vorka army is defeated by the Kai lords. Lone Wolf is abducted by Zorkaan the Soultaker.